<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quadrant in Chaos by KPH342</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492316">Quadrant in Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPH342/pseuds/KPH342'>KPH342</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe Horde Prime Victory (She-Ra), Canon LGBTQ Character, Earth, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Section 31 (Star Trek), Starfleet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPH342/pseuds/KPH342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The USS Enterprise, the flagship and pride of Starfleet, continuing its five-year mission out in deep space seeking out new life and new civilizations, are unprepared when Horde Primes massive armada along with three planets appear from the void. The sudden appearance of such a formidable force sends the galaxy spiralling towards war once more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Spock/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first two chapters are taken and adapted from a roleplay I did, the first chapter doesn't have any of the main She-Ra good guys other than Entrapta but Chapter two will focus on Adora and Catra.<br/>Give Kudos if you enjoyed it and comments are always appreciated! Especially since this is my first fic so please give me feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The USS Enterprise, the flagship and pride of Starfleet would be continuing its five-year mission out in deep space seeking out new life and new civilizations. They would be surveying a star system far from Federation space but not so far that they would be cut off from it. The system they’re in would be to the northwest of Federation space and would be relatively close to the Romulan neutral zone. The space they were crossing was a pocket of silent space. A dark spot of sorts where the gravitational pull of the universe had formed a near-perfect socket... for its soon-to-be welcomed occupants...</p><p>The Enterprise would soon begin to detect energy readings, mass distortions. Not as if something was coming, but more so manifesting nearby. Visual confirmation would show a shimmering wave in the dark space, hard to see and fluttering like the horizon on a hot day. As a precaution due to the anomalous energy readings in the area, the ship’s shields would be raised and the ship’s status would be set to yellow alert to warn the crew that there could be a possible danger ahead. The shimmering only became more violent with time, giving way to bright hues of blue and purple at reality itself seemed to bend and contort, a hole in the universe! Starlight and flashes escape in every direction and the enterprise's gravitational sensors(if any) could detect what would appear to be not just rapidly approaching techno-readings but... entire planetary gravity fields! Seeing this tear in the fabric of reality was giving Kirk memories of stories told of the Kelvin incident where his father sacrificed himself to save the crew of this ship and Kirk himself, he’s also reminded of his final confrontation with the Narada where the red matter from future Spock’s “jellyfish” vessel was used to destroy Nero’s monster of a ship he used to destroy Vulcan and attempted to use to destroy Earth. Remembering these events causes him to grip the arms of his chair. “Spock are you certain your readings are correct?” he said without turning much from the viewscreen.</p><p>“I cannot be certain because my instruments are not infallible and these are entirely alien readings, however, I am positive that I am detecting planetary bodies emerging from the rift as well as alien technology captain.” As if dropping out of warp jump, the first of three celestial bodies arrive. First is a large colourful planet, a vibrant array of green and seas of purple. An earth-type planet capable of sustaining a myriad of life. The second was a volcanic Ashland of black continents, deserts, and swampy greens. The last, and perhaps the most anxiety enduring for the federation, would be a metallic ball of whites and greens. A fully artificial planet that reads like some sort of giant supercomputer. Kirk realizing that this wouldn’t be as simple as the Narada incident should things go south grips his chair harder causing his knuckles to turn white.<br/>“Spock, life signs,” he says uncharacteristically direct and to the point.</p><p>“Of course Captain,” Spock says while initiating scans of the new planetary bodies searching for signs of life. Thousands, millions, more and more at every moment on the first two planets. On the third, however... none. Not a single life sign.</p><p>The portal however was not finished delivering its cargo, first, they were small slivers of green. Arrowheaded ships breaking out of travel by the dozens... then the hundreds... then by the thousands until finally emerged a massive station. Its brilliant whites made it seem surreal, like something out of dogma.“My god...” was all Sulu was able to say while Checkov said something in Russian under his breath, everyone else on the bridge look on with concern if not pure fear.<br/>“Have they scanned us, Spock?” Kirk said and was the only one looking at this with a stoic expression on his face other than Spock.<br/>“Not yet sir but I doubt it will take them long to notice us.” almost on cue, the Enterprise would sense not only a scan flowing over them but so to discover that they were well within the range of the station’s tractor beam. Onboard the station, known to its occupants as the Velvet Glove Prime sat on his throne “Ah... so this is the hue of the new galaxy. Already I can tell it will be far more interesting than the last...” one of his eyes flick to the small reading that would be the Enterprise. “Hmm?” his voice cooed in annoyed curiosity. “You said this area was empty” he spoke with a sound of tamed aggravation to a woman with extraordinarily long pink hair who stood nearby. Her expression was a mild nervousness before she shifted to a simple smile. “My calculations were accurate to the moment, this ship must have been travelling here during our arrival. I’ll have it eliminated, Lord Prime.” She quickly maneuvered her hand to the control pad<br/>“No.” He lifted his hand simply. “Perhaps this is a strike of fortune... bring them aboard.” The arrowhead ships begin pushing out, eight of them moving towards the Enterprise, though show no signs of attack.</p><p>Back aboard the Enterprise’s bridge, the crew were trying to figure out what to do.<br/>“Scan them in return Spock, tactical analysis,” Kirk said without averting his gave from the massive fleet that just emerged from presumably another universe.</p><p>“If you are planning an engagement I will have to relieve you of duty because of possible suicidal intentions, the odds of us winning an engagement with that armada are practically zero.”</p><p>“Come on Spock you know me, I don’t believe in no-win scenarios, but uh this definitely is one.”</p><p>“Understood.” Spock scans the arrowheads as well as the station to get a tactical analysis of both. Soon enough the analysis appears on the viewscreen for the bridge crew to see which caused more fear to appear in their eyes, each ship had a various arsenal of 120 energy weapons that don’t work on any recognizable energy source to the Enterprise crew. Each has a cluster of tractor beam projectors located on all sides though don’t seem to be used as a primary tool based on the size of the systems. The station itself however held nearly 1,000 similar weapons, with a massive weapon located within the bottom point of the white spike. The station’s array of tractor beams seem much more dedicated than the rest, perhaps tailored for this type of encounter. The Enterprise shook but none of the vessels had fired a shot at the Enterprise. “Status report!” Kirk yelled out “They’ve locked onto us with a tractor beam sir.” Checkov says.<br/>“Our shields are up that’s impossible,” Kirk says surprised while turning to Spock.<br/>“Our shields are blocking it for now but they are steadily dropping. Capitan if we modulate the shield frequency we can break the lock.” Spock says while turning to face Kirk. “Do it and then divert auxiliary power to the shields, I want them at 100% again in case anything happens,” Kirk commands as he stares out at the fleet ahead of him. The ship’s shields visibly shimmer before the tractor beam’s lock fails and the ship is free again.</p><p>Prime aboard the Velvet Glove furrowed his brow at this “The vessel seems to have done a scan of our vessels and the velvet glove.” She furrowed her brow.<br/>“Children are naturally curious. Best they be careful, lest they burn themselves. Have our beloved brother ease their concerns... I do not want them escaping, yet.”</p><p>Shortly after this process, a hail comes from one of the eight ships that now come well within the effective range of the Enterprise. “Capitan they’re hailing us,” Uhura says. “Ah so they’ve decided to use their words now, that’s progress, put them onscreen.” If the ship had a viewscreen or something similar the Enterprise’s bridge would be visible to them and the Horde ship’s bridge visible to the Enterprise’s bridge crew. “This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise, to whom am I speaking to?” The alien bridge was a long slender hall of various species working at green translucent panels. At the center was an old man who smiles gently. His attire was different than the green and dark armoured crew. He was a bright light amongst the dim background. “You speak to Joshua Grey, lieutenant of the Galactic Horde, proud commander of the 18th legion. You seem to have bared witness to our lord’s arrival. I envy you to have the experience of such a marvel.” Kirk leaned forwards before responding, “Your lord’s arrival? I’m guessing he’s on the giant space station that tried holding us here with a tractor beam?” Kirk responds while gesturing to the Velvet Glove on the viewscreen. The lieutenant smiled, bypassing the question slightly “We have encountered a wide variety in our travels who have held... mixed reactions to the genesis of the Horde fleet. I assure you, it was only a precaution.” He speaks ever so softly, gesturing lightly with his hands and even subtly excusing a soldier off-screen who heads down the hall. “It is the will of Lord Prime that one of our esteemed siblings speak to you on behalf of the Galactic Horde so that we might come to a more mutual understanding.” Kirk sits back again before putting his arm around the back of his chair, “You want to speak face to face? Well if that’s the case we’ll gladly accept one of your ambassadors on board the Enterprise.” Kirk says while crossing his legs and assuming a more relaxed posture to attempt to fool the lieutenant that he wasn’t that worried about the armada in front of him. The lieutenant smiled once again “Perhaps a more neutral setting? Etheria is a quite beautiful place. I’m sure you and your crew could appreciate what it has to offer. Meanwhile, you and your command crew would be invited to the capital to meet the ruling queens of the planet. They are eager to represent the horde.” He smiled before nodding to another soldier, in turn, the other seven ships finish surrounding the Enterprise. “I can only encourage that you accept such an honour.” Kirk in response also smiles again to fool him into thinking that they were in no way concerned about this Hordes armada, “That’s... an acceptable compromise, we’ll take a shuttle down shortly unless there’s anything else Enterprise out.” Kirk mutes his end but awaits a response, Kirk turns to Uhura to issue orders but makes it seem like he’s just chatting. “Send a message to Starfleet and alert them to this armada and these planets appearing.”</p><p>Back aboard the Velvet Glove Prime had been listening in to the entire discussion. “Trace the signal, only fair to know where they come from.” Prime taps his forehead... discovery this early was not part of his plan.<br/>“As you command.” she pulls up the contents of the transmission to begin decompiling the encryption or at least sampling it to begin a better understanding for future encounters.</p><p>“The 18th will happily escort you to orbit or your transport. I will await your departure.” the lieutenant ends the call.</p><p>Uhura sends her transmission which includes the tactical data of the armada, the coordinates of the system and the scans of each planet that appeared. “Transmission sent to the nearest starbase Capitan,” Uhura says.</p><p>“I hope to God they don’t get pissed at that,” Kirk says before standing up and straightening his uniform. “Spock, I want you with me on this, no one else from the senior staff just some security,” Kirk says as he walks towards the turbolift, Spock gets up from his post and quickly follows him in. They take the turbolift to the shuttlebay where a shuttle and the security crewmen they requested are waiting for them.<br/>“Capitan we’ve brought along a transwarp beaming device as you requested.” The pilot motions to said device.</p><p>“I didn’t request that,” Kirk says, looking confused.</p><p>“I did captain, In the event that this is a trap we need some way of getting you to safety, as I doubt you failed to see, the vessels that approached us have surrounded the Enterprise, escape would be difficult and capture likely.” Spock states.</p><p>“Spock I’m not leaving without the Enterprise, I can’t just abandon the crew like that,” Kirk says as he picks up the device and begins storing it away.</p><p>“Capitan I urge you to bring it with us as a precautionary measure.”</p><p>“Alright, Spock but only to calm your nerves, I need you at 100% for this.” Everyone boards the shuttle and security hands the two of them phaser pistols. “Just in case,” he says in an Australian accent, they take them and strap the holsters to their uniforms. The shuttle soon takes off and leaves the shuttlebay before flying towards the surface of the planet below.</p><p>From here the arrowhead ships open up, a bottom located hangar shielded by large doors. A small wing of slender white fighters rush out and take formation around the shuttle, guiding it to the surface of Etheria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Queens of Etheria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Kirk and Commander Spock meet with the Queens of Etheria, but something is amiss in the seemingly peaceful planet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully, Adora or Catra don't seem ooc, I tried adding stuff where I could but I was also slightly tired when I wrote this. again comments are appreciated and if you enjoyed it maybe leave a Kudos, or don't I'm a person over the internet, not a cop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The capital appeared as they broke the cloud cover over the rolling plains of green. Forest surrounds them on all sides and mountains dot the horizon. The capital itself was a fantastic sight. A jungle of clean white and grey spires surrounded by gradually varying shades of purple and green. The Enterprise shuttle soon touches down near the capital as requested and Kirk, Spock and all but two of the security personnel exit the shuttle, they are armed but none of their weapons are drawn as they don't want to cause an incident but are prepared to fight should they have to. The spaceport was small and seemed to have next to no active traffic. A large platform had been cleared for them, the slender fighters were small enough to land around the edge of the platform where tall white droids emerge from their seats. “Fascinating they appear to utilize non-organic life forms for dangerous tasks,” Spock says while exiting the shuttle.<br/>“I don’t really see the point of having a pilot at all if you’re just going to use a robot, a drone ship would make more sense,” one of the redshirts comments.</p><p>Moving through they would find the spaceport nearly baron save a small number of flying drones(see above) and humanoid organic custodians dusting the halls of the building. A few give passing glances at the newcomers showing neutral gazes or worried quirked brows.</p><p>When they left the port, only a short walk to the exit, they would be greeted with a large contrasting scene to the former. The city was a lively place of civilians passing between buildings and crossing catwalks that connect the many buildings. There does not seem to be dedicated roads as the main street is used more like a market row where civilians walk freely. The droids take up the front in an arrowhead to split the crowd as they approach the center of the city. Passing glances at the droids are met with slight smiles and sometimes entertaining stumbling as they move out of the way though none seem particularly scared until they see the federation crew themselves.</p><p>One trio, in particular, seem quite panicked by the aliens, a mother quickly gathering her children and rushing them inside, much to the child's dismay as a toy is left behind in the street and nearly trampled by the bots before passing underfoot of one of the security, the security crewman looks down at the toy he stepped on before crouching down and picking it up, he looked around for anyone who could have possibly dropped it.</p><p>“Hey, who’s toy is this?” He says while holding it up and looking around to see if anyone approaches. The security personnel would see a child reaching out, holding onto her mother with the other hand. Seems the mother is not very trusting of the offworlders.</p><p>Spock and Kirk would soon find themselves approached by a hooded figure, wearing a similar wardrobe to the human commanding the 18th fleet. But this was not a human by far. "Renowned guests. This one hopes your first visit to Etheria is to your liking. We were not expecting such early visitation, but it is welcome nonetheless. Before you go before the queens I am sure there are many questions."</p><p>"You are correct however our questions would be more suited for the queens or another authority figure," Spock says. "This one is humbled by the respect for our queens. I will lead you the rest of the way." The drones disperse at the end of his statement, walking back to their fighters. The clone motions them to follow as they are nearing the base of a central citadel that juts up into the clouds. A spire of some form. “You certainly know how to build things. I'll give you that,” Kirk says as he stares up at the spire.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the security crewman crouches down and holds the toy out to the kid. "This yours kid? Sorry about stepping on it. I didn't see it there." The child hesitantly reaches out, but seems just a little short, the mother smiles weakly but seems nervous about letting her daughter leave the safety of the doorframe. If he steps forward to allow her the reach, the child would attempt to hug the man, seeing that the rest of the away team was walking away he quickly crouched down and hugged the kid. The security officer felt a sudden tug, the strength of the child was not only jarring but choking as his eyes open to see a green-eyed clone reach out and place a chip on his shoulder which quickly crawled into his shirt and sank itself into the base of his neck. It took only a matter of moments for the invading wires to reach his central nervous system and begin the process. For now, the chip administers a mild amnesiac which would render the guard unable to recall the last minute so that they could return to their duties as the girl released him. He stood back up as if nothing had happened and turned back to the rest of the away team. “Now keep an eye out for your things, wouldn’t want to lose something important to you right?” He then jogged back to the rest of the away team as they were walking towards the spire. “Sorry about that Captain, a kid dropped something.”</p><p>They began the ascent into the tower. Inside were rows of motionless guards with silver close-faced helms. Their slim-set eyes seem to follow the party as they travel from hall to hall. Until they reach a large set of doors at the heart of the tower. The inside of the building did not match the white skyscrapers outside. Instead, there were dark hues of red and purple that lead to deep pits of darkness that seem to go far into the planet's crust. “Bowing is our preferred form of respect. While you are not expected, this one believes that it is best to inform you.” The clone smiled and motioned for the guards to open the door. The sizable metallic entry was decorated in green and red gems. Beyond would be the throne room consisting of a large open space. The queens awaited beyond. Basked in a deep red from the surrounding lights and class windows that show scenes of what one can assume is their history. An image of a blonde warrior shattering a sword, Etheria being saved by the angelic arrival of the horde, and the queens pledging their allegiance to the green horde banner. These were just a few of the scenes currently visible to the away team. Kirk, Spock and the rest of the away team looked around at the room before they all gave slight bows. Kirk stepped forwards before speaking. "I am James T. Kirk, captain of the Federation starship Enterprise, and this is my first officer commander Spock." He gestured towards Spock.<br/>“Welcome to Etheria, captain. I am Queen Adora.” Her left hand presses to her sternum as she nods her head in return. A gentle elbow spurs the grinning feline into speaking with a grin across her lips “I am Queen Catra, it’s just a pleasure to meet you.” She gently rolled her eyes, not seeming to care much for the flare of royalty<br/>“It is our honour to represent the Galactic Horde.” Adora hummed, standing with her hands sliding across Catra’s palm, who seemed to pout and the departure playfully.</p><p>“And it is mine to represent the United Federation of Planets,” Kirk says however continues with questions. “The most boggling thing on my mind is the fact that you managed to make three worlds and an entire armada appear through some kind of rift, would you mind telling me how that’s possible? Because the last time something came out of a rift we lost an entire world and several vessels to it.” Kirk asks while pacing in front of them. “The technology must seem impossible I’m sure. Portals, or rifts, as you call them. Are a simple means of transportation for the horde. Recently used to cross the gap between universes.” Adora says simply, happily sharing the knowledge, though to the away team it seems more like she’s flexing the Horde’s muscles. “If you are from another universe why come to ours?” Spock asks in his usual tone which doesn’t give them a hint as to what emotion he is feeling at that moment. “Yes what would you hope to gain from coming here and why bring such a large fleet?” Kirk also asks more bluntly than his first officer.</p><p>“Knowledge, understanding. These are things we have always sought. But make no mistake. The Horde is here to establish a hold here. The Empire is expanding.”</p><p>Kirk and Spock look at each other knowing full well what the other was thinking however both kept stoic faces on. "Colonization of unclaimed and uninhabited worlds is acceptable, however, should the Federation discover that you have begun conquering inhabited worlds we may be forced to take actions to protect said worlds," Spock states coldly as ever.</p><p>"Now Spock, have faith in our new galactic visitors, but he's right we will take action, diplomatic or otherwise if we find out you're imperializing other people's worlds or our own," Kirk says</p><p> </p><p>“As if war is avoidable.” Catra scoffed, resting her chin on her fist while her tail flicks to her side back and forth. At that, the away team tensed up, some of the security slowly reached for their phasers and Spock raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What my wife means to say,” Adora cushioned the bluntness of Catra’s statement “expansion has a history of making neighbouring parties more than nervous. The horde can not guarantee that peace can be maintained only because we can not anticipate the actions of others. But know that peace is the horde’s goal. Our territories know peace once unimaginable. It is good that there are others who value peace. Are there more questions? I have a few of my own once I know you are satisfied.”</p><p>The away team seemed to relax at that, "I've heard everything I need to for now so, by all means, ask away," Kirk says.</p><p>“This, federation of planets. What would you describe them as?” She walked down the stairs slowly. Adora had grown into a strong young woman since the days of the horde invasion. In her late twenties now and garbed in her new attire she was as beautiful as she is powerful. Though her height was not so imposing in this form, standing at only 5’7.</p><p>"Well it's in the name, we're a Federation of... well getting close to 150 worlds who came together peacefully rather than through conquest, if you're asking what kind of government we have though, it's a representative democracy with a president and the Federation Council at the head of state. It was founded in 2161 when four planets, Earth, Vulcan, Andoria and Tellar Prime came together to form a mutual defence and peaceful cooperation after the Earth-Romulan war, which is a long story, for another time." Kirk stood at 5.9 making him slightly taller than her while Spock stood at 6ft making him much taller. “Does the federation often police neighbours? As you seem to disapprove of conquest.” Catra asked.</p><p>“Killing others over something they possess is beneficial only in the short term, in the long term it causes resentment and more death,” Spock stated. "Truer words have never been said Spock, but to answer your question, our neighbours have tried attacking us and others in the past, that's why we have neutral zones with both the major powers, so yes. Conquest is the antithesis of the Federation, we value peaceful expansion over violent imperialism, besides my species had a bad history of it on Earth." Kirk explains.</p><p>“A world faced with war and yet seek peace. The horde admires that.” She smiles and nods as they reach only a yard from each other. “And what about your people? Those you protect.” She motions for them to follow to a nearby window that seems to fade and show various live images of the capital and even other cities made of beautiful arrays of colours. “What are they like? What keeps the Federation moving forward. For us, it is our people.”</p><p>"Scientific progress, cooperation, exploration, peace and yes our people, but that doesn't mean we aren't willing to fight we are capable and willing to defend what is ours, what we have spent a century to create, and have unfortunately had to do many times," Kirk explains as he looks up at the mural.</p><p>“I’m certain we will have much to learn of each other. The horde would like to extend the offer of extended diplomatic relations for the sake of better understanding.”</p><p>Kirk looks very pleased with this and turns back to face Adora. "We'll always accept the diplomatic path of doing things, would you like an embassy on one of our worlds and could we put one of our own on one of yours?" Kirk asks.</p><p>"We will gladly accept such an offer, and while I have a few nominations in mind, it will be up to the Emperor to decide who will be sent. For now, I'd like to invite you and your staff to rest here on Etheria if your people would allow it. Provide us a day or so to prepare one of our chosen to depart with you." She motions to the mural, displaying wonderful sights all across Etheria.</p><p>“We’d be honoured to stay on Etheria for a night and I suppose Sulu can enjoy a little more time in the captain’s chair, I will contact Starfleet to inform them that an ambassador is needed here.” Kirk and Spock once again take a look at the mural. “Lovely little planet you’ve got here, still don’t know why you’d need to bring it along with you but I’m glad I got to see it.”</p><p>"The Emperor does not travel without his favoured trinity. The planets you see, act as not only resource and political hubs but as examples of the horde's majesty and diversity. Each is honoured under Horde Prime's light."</p><p>“Would that not unnecessarily endanger them?” Spock asks. “Yeah that would be like us bringing the fou- three founding worlds of the Federation to the Andromeda galaxy, it would put them at great risk since we don’t have any idea of what’s out there.” Kirk askes trying to probe why they would bring these three planets here.</p><p>"Do not be mistaken. Each is more than capable of defending themselves. It may not make sense, but I'm confident it will become clear in time." She speaks confidently, offering them to follow as she is joined by catra. "We are to attend dinner with the duchesses of Etheria. I will make certain housing is prepared near the spaceport for anyone you invite. A guide will be provided if you wish to explore the planet."</p><p>"Thank you for your hospitality, we'll head outside and I'll make my call to Starfleet to request an ambassador." He gives another slight bow and the rest of the away team soon follows, they then leave the heart of the tower.</p><p>For the moment they are left alone to walk through the tower, only companied by the silent unmoving guards placed through the hall. “Christ, I think these guys move less than the old British Queen's Guard,” Kirk commented to Spock as they made their way through the tower back towards the exit.</p><p>Outside they would return to the sprawling city, Etheira's moons orbiting in the sky and sunlight from a nearby star-making the white city shine bright. A clone awaited at a modest distance, probably their guide, remaining out of earshot. Kirk stops walking before pulling out his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise, contact the nearest starbase and tell them to relay a message to Starfleet, we need an ambassador transported to our current location and to expect one from the recent contact. Kirk out.” The clone awaits, though is greeted by a few civilians who trade some words with him. The exchange is pleasant, and they seem very happy to see him as if recognizing them. Not wanting to interrupt them the away team converses amongst themselves, mainly about the mission so far. They seem to be in a standoff of who can be more polite. but as the civilians depart the alien approaches carefully, making certain he does not approach a conversation not meant to be heard. Seeing him approach Kirk gestures for the away team to be quiet before turning to face him. "Yes?" The Clone smiles before speaking “This one understands you will be residing with us for a time, and as an exalted brother of the horde, It would be an honour to guide you to the quarters we have set aside.” He bows gently. Kirk smiles a bit before nodding slightly. "We'd appreciate that, lead the way." He gestures forwards and they walk back towards the landing area.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter might take a little more time I've got school shit to do among other things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Changeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Federation now realizing the possible Horde threat dispatch a spy with unique abilities to... well spy on them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! I’m really sorry about the wait, I went through a break up, school got me down along with the quarantine, but thanks to a kind comment left here I got my mojo for writing again. Chapter 4 is already started so look forward for that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Admiral Alexander Marcus sat at his desk at Starfleet HQ and to say he was panicking was an understatement. An armada had just appeared not too far from both the Federation’s border and the Romulan Neutral Zone, three worlds also appeared along with it putting on full display the technological gap between this Galactic Horde and the Federation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus hailed the London archive over his secure terminal, in reality hailing the subterranean Section 31 facility located underneath the archive. “Leland? This is Marcus.” Leland’s face soon appeared on the screen of his terminal, “Admiral, what can I do for you today?” Marcus sighed and rubbed his forehead before looking back up at the screen, “I assume you’ve read the report of this “Galactic Horde,” well judging by what I’m looking at we don’t stand a chance unless we get someone on the inside, that’s what I need you to do, get me, someone, onto that Etheria world Kirks beamed down to, someone who can blend into their environment.” Leland smiled before chuckling to himself, “Don’t worry Admiral, I know the perfect one for the job.” Leland then ended the transmission leaving Marcus to sit in silence once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several Orion men sat around a long table, each had a terminal before them displaying financial data, trade information and galactic news, they were all engaged in a heated discussion over the possible admission of Coridanite into the Federation. “We must act if we are to preserve our piracy activities in the Coridan system!” One said. “And how are we going to do that? Attack the Federation!? We cannot possibly hope to win, the Orion Syndicate would be destroyed for sure!” One argued back. “Of course not you obese moron! What I propose is that we send an infiltrator to the Babel conference to… disrupt things while a vessel destroys the ship they will inevitably have the talks on, the conference will be held in 2268 so we have years to plan this sabotage.” The first said. While this debate was ongoing one Orion man sat in silence observing them before leaning back in his chair and then gave a pained look and clutched his stomach. “I apologize, that Gagh I ate this afternoon isn’t agreeing with me, I think I’ll step out for a minute,” he then got up and walked into the bathroom before any of them could object. Once there the man seemed to turn into a bronze liquid that was still in the general shape of the man before he shifted into the shape and look of a human male who stood at 6’3 and looked to be in his mid-twenties, he slid a ring that bore the Starfleet Academy insignia before tossing it into one of the toilets, it shook violently and he quickly jumped out of the nearby window transforming into one of the many native birds of Orion and flying away from the building as quickly as possible, he landed on a tall building a block away and looked in time to see the Orion Syndicate building explode and crumble to the ground. The man transformed back into the human appearance he held before blowing the building up and sat on the edge of the roof he was on, his communicator beeped and he opened it up. “Leland! My good friend! How’s it going?” he could hear Leland groan on the other side of the channel “Operative Samuel Mason I trust that your assignment is complete?” Samuel chuckled “I’d much prefer “assignments” to Orion where I’ll encounter a few more Orion slave girls Leland.” Leland grimaced again, “Grant despite your… skills, we can’t trust you with missions regarding Orion Syndicate leadership.” Sam looked slightly confused but before he could ask any questions Leland continued, “we’ve got another assignment for you…” he began however Sam interrupted him, “oh please not another Logic Extremist one, you would not believe how soul-draining it is to play a Vulcan, especially one that takes the whole logic thing to the extreme.” Leland paused before commenting, “I can actually, I have to deal with Admiral Patar every day.” Sam laughed at that, “That’s one upside to my job, I don’t have to deal with anyone but you and sometimes Marcus, but even someone as cold as him is nothing compared to her, anyways back to business, where are you sending me this time?” Leland cleared his throat and began speaking in a more professional tone, “we’re sending you to spy on a planet known to its inhabitants as Etheria, you’ve never heard of it because it just appeared in our galaxy and from the Enterprises reports it’s most likely from another universe, it appeared in ours along with two other worlds and a massive armada, they identified themselves as the Galactic Horde, we’ll send you the rest of our intel on them while you’re en route.” Sam nodded along as Leland spoke, “spy assignment sounds simple enough, but uh I need you to pick me up,” Sam said. “Transport has already been arranged,” after Leland said that Sam found himself being beamed up to a starship in orbit, he was in the drab, minimalist two-storey bridge with none other than Leland himself standing in front of him. “You came out here to grab me? Damn this must really be important… or you guys are playing some kind of joke on me.” Sam said as he sat down in the captain's chair in the most unprofessional way possible much to Leland’s annoyance. “No we aren’t playing a joke on you, take a look at this,” Leland gestured to the viewscreen which began displaying playback of the events that occurred in front of the Enterprise, Samuel dropped his playful attitude and paid close attention. “They’re called the Horde and have requested an ambassador to this world called “Etheria” we believe it’s their capital, you will be assigned as security for this ambassador however your primary objective is to obtain intel on this Horde, tactics, technical data and future plans,” Leland explained. “What do these aliens look like?” Sam asked, he’d been surprisingly silent this whole time most likely due to the shock of seeing such a large armada, as well as several planets, just emerge from nowhere. Leland put up an image of a Horde Clone on the viewscreen, “An image sent by Kirk and his away team with a caption attached, “it seems the military is comprised of clones,” however he also reported that there are non-clone robots in the military and civilians, even two known of leaders on this Etheria planet, however, it seems it's divided into multiple kingdoms.” Samuel, knowing when to be professional, was listening intently even though he was sitting in a casual manner, leaning back into the captain’s chair with one leg crossed over the other. “...Well damn, they made this all too easy since I don’t even have to change up my face often to blend in.” Leland looked to Sam with a serious look on his face, “I know this might seem simple enough, but if you’re discovered it could have catastrophic consequences for the Federation, do you understand me.” Sam looked back to him before standing at attention, “perfectly sir.” Leland’s expression while still, anxious-looking lightened up a little, “good to hear, head to the shuttlebay there’s a shuttle waiting for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take Sam long to reach the shuttlebay due to the NCIA line of starship being quite small, there were work crews milling about, some were loading the long-range shuttlecraft that was preparing for launch, Sam boarded it and headed to the cockpit, the pilot was already there, a young man who looked to be in his early 20s, he looked to Sam as he entered the cockpit giving him a look at his handsome face. “Ah so you’re the “valuable cargo” I’ll be carrying today huh?” Sam chuckled as sat in the copilot's seat, “is that what Leland called me?” The pilot also laughed, “that and he told me to give you this, by the way, my name is William Elijah, but you can just call me Will.” he passed Sam a Section-31 type 2 phaser and its holster which looked like the ones Starfleet was using on their ships now but angular and without the rotating nozzle for switching to the stun and kill settings. Sam stared at it with a giddy expression on his face before grabbing both, “my birthday must’ve come early,” he strapped the holster to his leg and stuck the phaser into it. Soon the shuttle lifted off and flew out of the shuttlebay, “coordinates for the rendezvous point are locked in.” Sam looked to Will before staring back out into space, “well alrighty then... engage.” The shuttle engaged its warp drive causing it to “stretch” a little before launching forwards at FTL speeds leaving behind two glistening lines of blue energy in their wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarek had been chosen by the Federation Council to represent them to this newcomer to their quadrant, the Galactic Horde, and from what he heard of their capabilities made even the normally stoic Vulcan a little worried. His people had suffered enough at the hands of Nero, his homeworld destroyed, his people left endangered and his wife who despite logic dictating otherwise, he loved deeply was torn away from him by Nero’s crusade against his people and the Federation. He could only imagine what this Horde could do, but despite these thoughts, he remained calm looking. His personal cruiser was expecting some visitors soon, extra security in the form of a bodyguard provided by Starfleet, normally he would’ve thought this unnecessary but now he’s relieved they’re coming. As that train of thought left his mind the console in front of him beeped indicating a warp signature detected, he opened his eyes and looked down at the console which displayed a scan of a Starfleet long-range shuttlecraft. He sighed before hailing them, he immediately received a transmission, “This is the shuttlecraft Edmonton requesting permission to come aboard.” Sarek waited a moment before responding, “Request granted Edmonton.” Soon two men had beamed aboard Sarek’s ship, right into the bridge, Sarek was about to protest but one of the men interrupted, “sorry but I didn’t feel like finding my way up here, I’m Samuel Mason, by the way, your new bodyguard.” He extended his hand for a handshake while putting a ridiculous grin on his face, Sarek reluctantly shook his hand, the other man tapped Sam on the shoulder before speaking to him, “I’ve got to head back, good luck both of you and stay safe I guess.” He beamed back to his shuttle which shortly thereafter jumped back to warp. Sarek turned to his new bodyguard who sat at another set of consoles, “We will be arriving at Etheria in approximately two hours, please make yourself comfortable I only ask that you do not enter my private quarters.” Sam looked at him and nodded, “No problem, I think I’m going to grab myself a coffee, maybe take a look around, I’ve never been on a Vulcan ship before.” Sarek simply nodded in return while jumping the ship back to warp on its course to Etheria before returning to his meditations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prime sat on his throne while looking over all the data they currently have on this Federation, he had one of their flagships officers under his control now but a much more alluring target has presented itself; the Federation Ambassador, with them under his control he could set his plans into action, and in doing so could wipe out the final pocket of the Princesses futile Rebellion once and for all. After that he could set his eyes upon Earth and the rest of its previous Federation’s worlds, with them out of the way there would be no others who could possibly hope to oppose the Galactic Horde! “This galaxy like all others will soon be mine!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’re enjoying so far please give kudos and comment! I’m new-ish to writing so I’d appreciate constructive criticism</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>